


and everyday we keep on walking

by mortifago



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, M/M, My First Fanwork, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortifago/pseuds/mortifago
Summary: Scenes from the life of Credence and Percival living together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding more drabbles to the collection, which might occasionally alter the sequence of the whole thing. Hope some of you will enjoy these very self-indulgent pieces.

Credence stared in the mirror. His hands were shaking and his face had a pale, sickly look to it. He shivered from the cold and sadness mixed with fear which tingled in his whole body after the nightmare. Credence dreamed that he was in the Mary Lou’s house again, trapped and suffocating. He was taking great gulps of air, trying to calm down. He shut his eyes and heard the rush of blood pumping through his veins. With the eyes closed, he didn’t see the other person quickly entering the room. A shuddering breath escaped him when Credence felt a solid body pressing against him from behind and a pair of arms hugging him tightly.

“Easy. Everything is fine. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” A man was talking quietly into Credence’s hair in a voice slightly rough from sleep but which was also deep and solemn and gentle. 

“I know, Mr Graves.” Credence whispered shakily. “Please don’t leave me…”

Percival sighed and held the boy even tighter. He kissed the top of Credence’s head and closed his eyes as well. 

“I won’t leave you. I’m here for you.”

Credence turned in Percival’s arms and pressed his cheek to the older man’s chest. They stood like that for what felt like very long minutes, maybe hours, it was difficult to tell. Embracing, breathing quietly, Credence was listening to Mr Graves’ heartbeat. 

“Do you think…” Credence tried to say, grasping for words. “Would it be possible… C-could I come sleep the rest of the night with you, just lie down together?” He finished barely audible, still pressing his ear to where Mr Graves’ heart suddenly started beating very fast. 

“Credence…” Percival breathed, voice strangely muffled. “Whatever you want. Whatever you want, my dear.” He pressed a warm, lingering kiss to Credence’s forehead. “I’ll do whatever you need me to.” 

Credence sighed and kissed Mr Graves’ chest. He felt like he was melting from this wonderful warmth that surrounded him from the outside and that was also starting to spread from within.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already established relationship here. Apologies for a sudden jump from the previous scene!

They were almost running late. Percival was reading quickly through his notes for the upcoming briefing with Madame President and with the British Ambassador. Brow furrowed, he was simultaneously trying to do his cufflinks and to drink the rest of the strong black coffee. Credence, who was in the process of smoothening his new dark-blue waistcoat and his crisp white shirt, caught the sight of Percival in the mirror.

“Let me help you with that Percy!” Credence said smiling and went to do Percival’s cufflinks. The older man was still intensely focused on the report but looked up at Credence with a fleeting smile.

“Thank you darling. What would I do without you?” He said and returned to making corrections in the notes.

Credence giggled feeling that this would be a good day. He felt happiness bubbling up inside him as he was looking at Percival.

 _We are together every day. Living together, just like this. It’s sometimes hard to believe._ – Credence though. He couldn’t help himself and, still smiling, kissed Percival on the nape of his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Credence was still fully dressed, lying curled up on a bed. He was observing his scarred hands tracing patterns on a soft, grey duvet. Percy will be home soon, he knew. Just one more week of his Auror mission to Canada. It is not long, Credence knew. And yet… it was also difficult to be alone, in a house where every corner reminded him of Percy. He didn’t feel too well on his own.

 _My day was good._ – Credence wrote later on a small piece of parchment. – _I hope your mission is going well. Good night and come back soon._

Still not confident in expressing emotions Credence decided to send this short message, just hoping to get an answer, be reassured. He gave the parchment and a treat to his small black owl and kept watching as the bird soared into the clear evening sky.

The answer came around midnight when Credence was drinking a third cup of strong black tea and trying to focus on a book about wizarding etiquette. A tap on the window left him breathless, running to welcome the owl. Percy’s letter was evidently written in haste but the handwriting was sharp and elegant as usual and the words were full of warmth. When Credence read the letter relief overwhelmed him and he felt just a little bit braver to face the coming days.

_My dearest, it is a joy to receive your message. All is progressing well but I have to be careful with handling the mission and the correspondence. I promise to write again as soon as I can. Please take a good care of yourself and do not hesitate to contact Tina if you need anything. Stay warm and safe my dear. Perhaps you could think about what new place we might want to visit together when I come back? I miss you too and hope to return soon. Until then, I remain yours, P._


	4. Chapter 4

The room was mostly dark, illuminated only by a single floating candle. Percival was back from the mission in Canada, tired and sweaty, with dust still clinging to his coat. Unwilling to move, he was lying face down on a bed, fully-dressed. Credence was crouched over him, stroking Percival’s hair in slow, delicate motions. “I was waiting for you. I was praying every night for your safe return.”

“I was always going to come back. Even as a ghost to haunt you – “ Percival’s voice was a bit rough from fatigue and also muffled by the fabric of the bedsheets.

“Please don’t say things like that!” Credence half-laughed, half-sobbed. “I don’t know what I would do, can’t even think…”

“I’m here, Credence. I’m sorry.” Percival reached with one hand to Credence and squeezed his leg. “I’m so glad to be back with you.” He closed his eyes, exhaling deeply. “It’s not yet easy, being back in the field.” Percival sounded much quieter and a little sad.

_I will get stronger, I will help you. I love you._ Credence wanted to say but was too overwhelmed with emotions for any words to come out. Instead he dipped his head and started kissing Percival – his cheek, his brow, his eyes. He felt the tightening of Percival’s hand on his leg and soon the only thing Credence could think of was the overpowering need to be _closer_ , as close as humanly possible. He stretched alongside Percival, put his hands inside the older man’s coat and hugged him, clinging more and more tightly.

It was one of the most magical moments in Credence’s life when Percival also wrapped the arms around him, pressed into the embrace, and held equally tightly.


End file.
